The present invention is generally related to automatic control systems and is more particularly directed to a system for controlling operation of a device in response to the presence of a human body part.
It is preferable to operate many devices without direct handling thereof by human interaction. For example, it is preferable for sanitary reasons in washing to avoid the need for physical contact with faucet handles, towel dispensers, hand driers, soap dispensers, and the like.
While a number of control systems have been developed for such touch-free control in order to conserve water and soap, they have been plagued by false activation. That is, devices are turned on without the actual presence of a human body part. This, of course, leads to fluid waste which is contrary to the original purpose of the control system.
Further, in the case of soap dispensers and the like, safety becomes a factor when such liquids are falsely dispensed and end up on a floor, or other surface, where subsequent slippage thereon may cause bodily harm.
Attempts to solve the problem of false operation have included elaborate electronic circuitry, which is, of course, expensive and, further, subject to failure itself.
The present invention provide for a relatively inexpensive, easily controlled system which automatically senses the presence of a human body part to operate a device. When utilized in a washing facility, the present invention may be used to operate faucet valves, soap dispensers and hand driers, and which minimizes power consumption so that batteries may be utilized for powering the control system.